


Jaeyong 5

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 25





	Jaeyong 5

Taeyong slowed his pace as he was towards the door, hoping that Jaehyun would stop him yet he still didn't. "I hate him" he muttered as he open the door. He was about to exit when the younger suddenly grab him by his hand and made Taeyung turn to face him. He pinned him to the door before leaning closer to the older one's face. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes.

"J-Jaehyun..." The older one utter, averting his gaze. "....You're being too—"

Taeyong cuts off as soon as Jaehyun pursues his lips onto his. The older one slowly closes his eyes as he feel the younger one's sweet soft lip on his. 

The ash gray haired one slowly wrap his arms around the younger one's neck while the other one puts his legs around his waist, now carrying him. Jaehyun locked the door before he walked towards his table and then placed the older one down. 

They broke the kiss after Jaehyun takes off his top. Taeyong, on the other hand wraps the younger one's body and made him move closer to him. He grabs his ass, squeezing it, which made the light brow haired on bite his lower lip as he looks at the older one.

"You are so naughty" Jaehyun whispers. He starts to lick Taeyong's ears and playful bites them, it made the other one groan. 

"Why do you always bite my ear!? It hurts you asshole!" Taeyong complains at him. The younger one chuckles as he takes of the older one's top.

Jaehyun then gave Taeyong a kiss on his lips before going down his neck. He gave him rough love bites that made the other one moan in pain as he hugs the younger one.

The light brown hair one lowers himself as he kisses the older one. His hands explore the body while he leaves rough bites to his chest. The ash gray haired one closed his eyes as he feels the lewdness of his body accepting the younger ones hardness at him.

Jaehyun lets out a smirk before unbuckling Taeyong's pants. He let out his manhood and starts to suck the whole thing, which made the younger one groan in pleasure. 

"F-Fuck....I'm...ughh...I—Jaehyun..." Taeyong can't even utter a sentence, he was feeling good down there. He was aroused by Jaehyun doing. He bite his lower lips and helped Jaehyun suck his thing by pushing him deeper. 

The ash gray haired one widens his legs as he moans loud, he held on the table as he felt himself almost cumming. He moaned Jaehyun's name all over nd over until he reached his limit. 

The light brown haired one immediately shallows it and faced the other one. He let out a seductive smile at him before kissing Taeyong lips. He bite his lower lips before entering his tongue inside the older one.

Jaehyun and Taeyong found themselves naked after they both stop making out. They were still on table, looking at each other.The older one was at the bottom while the younger one was on top of him. 

"So, what now? Are we just going to stare at each other....or—"

"I'll fuck you" Jaehyun cuts Taeyong off. He lets out a smirk before kissing the older once again.

The younger one carried Taeyong to his compartment inside his office. He locked the door before placing him down on his bed. It was a small one, just a bed, some pillows and blanket.

Jaehyun broke the kiss as he went down to Taeyong's bottom. He made the older one turn around before he position himself to his side. The ash gray haired one looks back at him, confused by the younger one's doing.

"Jae...what the hell are you—" he stops when Jaehyun moves closer to him, hitting the manhood of the other on his ass.

Jaehyun fixed his and Taeyong position first. He widen's the older one's leg as he lifts it, while his other hand was already wrapped on the older one's neck.

"Jaehyun...tell me you are not—"

"Shh. Don't be scared." he tells him before letting out a smirk. "Daddy will take good care of you" he assures, whispering to Taeyong's ears.

Jaehyun began to lick the older one's ear once again. His left was playing with the manhood while his other hand was playing the nipples. Taeyong was becoming lewd again as he felt the tinggling sensual reaction in his body. He felt he was already going to come when suddenly, Jaehyun enters his manhood into Taeyong's hole.

The older one groans in pain while the younger one was having a hard time entering him. 

"Shit, you're tight" The light brown haired one told the other.

Taeyong didn't mind him as he continue to groan and hold om to the sheets. Jaehyun pushed himself in ito until he succeeded to do so. The older one lets out a moans after he felt the shaft inside him. The younger one lifts the other one legs before he could start thrusting.

"Fuck! Jaehyun!" Taeyong swear, still holding on the sheets. He became teary eyes because of it. It was his first time after many years, it became foreign to him until now. He was his last and yet after years, it was still Jaehyun in the end.

"Shit....ahhh...J-Jaehyun—ughh more" Taeyong utters as he close his eyes, feeling Jaehyun's thing moving inside him. The other one moves himself faster as he saw the older one feeling good. He immediately change position into a dog style. He starts to fasten even more for Taeyong.

The older one kept on moans his name all over the place, he was feeling so good that he just let Jaehyun do his thing on him. He didn't mind anything else but that he is doing now while the younger one. It makes him feel different, he didn't feel lust anymore it slowly became familiar to him, amd what he and Jaehyun were doing. Yeah, they used to have sex back then but this time, it was different for Taeyong. Because back then, he never felt love and this time, he knows that this is love that they are doing...even if Taeyong knows that Jaehyun does him to only satistfy his needs.

"Ughh...Taeyong...ahhh" Jaehyun moans, now hugging the older one, getting closer to his limit.

Taeyong closes his eyes as he start feeling himself starting to cum again.

"Jaehyun...more...faster a-and...deeper!" The older one commanded and so Jaehyun does it, he even thrust more faster and deeper as he hold onto him.

Taeyong was trying to hold it inside. He wanted to cum with Jaehyun like they used to. It excites him everything they do that. He remain silent until he was almost there.

"Shit! Daddy! Want you so bad!" The ash gray haired cried. It made Jaehyun eyes widen, he can't believe that Taeyong would call him like thay, which made think to tease the older one even more.

"What did you say? A-are you begging for more?" He teased. Taeyong couldn't utter a word amd just nods, it made Jaehyun slow his pace a little and the older one noticed it immediately. 

"Daddy—ahhh! More please! I beg!" The older one shouts.

Jaehyun smirked. He immediately swift their position as he made him and Taeyong sit on the bed. The light brown haired one moved the older one's ass and himself as his fasten their pace until they both cum. Taeyong on in outside while Jaehyun inside Taeyong's. Both them are panting now.

"Ahh...that was amazing" The ash gray haired one says. He was about to get off of Jaehyun when the younger one immediately hugs him. It made him look back at him, confused.

"Jaehyun, why so sudden? I'm....tired" he tells the younger one. Jaehyun glance him. "Let's have another one" 

Taeyong raised his brow at the younger. It caught him off guard. "Hey, wait. What dod you—" before he could finish. Jaehyun turned him around, now facing him.

Jaehyun fixed Taeyong's position before thrusting himself into him. The older one moans in pain once again but the younger one immediately cuts it off by kissing him. They both stayed in that position until they both came again.

Both of them were panting hard as they stare at each other. Taeyong didn't know that Jaehyun be like this. He is completely different now. He became more intense and wilder, which Taeyong also wanted. 

The older one let out a soft smile at Jaehyun before placing his head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his neck.

"Jaehyun, I love you so much" he muttered.

The younger one glance at him, he slowly hugs him back and caress the older one's back.

"I know...I...I also...—I think we should get some rest now. It might be late. So stay here and I'll go back outside" he tells Taeyong. It made the older one face him. He frown at him and shook his head.

"Can't you just stay here....with me?" he begs but Jaehyun shakes his head. "But! Why can't you!? Please stay here with me!!" Taeyong begs, now acting like a child. It made Jaehyun chuckle and shake his head.

"You drastically change, huh" Jaehyun tells him and Taeyong nods. "Of course. If its you, I would change for you...because I love you" Taeyong lastly tells before pulling Jaehyun into a kiss once again.

The night was still young for them. They did it once again. Both didn't care about anything but them. They surely missed each other and it's all pretty clear that they have something for each other yet Jaehyun was being in denial but for Taeyong, he is really to risk everything for Jaehyun this time. He will get Jaehyun to fall in love with once again.


End file.
